Skandal Nanadaime Hokage
by Si Hitam
Summary: [Oneshoot] Mass Hareem, Naruto Vs all femchara. . . .? Engga kok, Bukan seperti itu. Cerita ini mengisahkan lika-liku kehidupan Naruto sejak menjadi pahlawan dan skandal-skandal yang menimpa dirinya. Skandal besar dengan sederet wanita cantik dan seksi yang pernah terlibat dalam kehidupan sang pahlawan kita.


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : [Oneshoot] Mass Hareem, Naruto Vs all femchara. . . .? Engga kok, Bukan seperti itu. Cerita ini mengisahkan lika-liku kehidupan Naruto sejak menjadi pahlawan dan skandal-skandal yang menimpa dirinya. Skandal besar dengan sederet wanita cantik dan seksi yang pernah terlibat dalam kehidupan sang pahlawan kita.**

 **Genre : May be Humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 25 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . .**

 **Skandal Nanadaime Hokage**

 **By Si Hitam**

Naruto sang hokage ketujuh, seorang yang disanjung sebagai pahlawan perang. Perang dunia keempat yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu adalah perang paling mengerikan dari perang-perang sebelumnya dimana seluruh ninja didunia shinobi bersatu melawan hantu Uchiha yang bangkit dari alam kubur. Dan disitulah lah dia, sebagai penyangga mental sekaligus ujung tombak kekuatan tempur pasukan aliansi shinobi, dibantu rival abadinya, mereka berdua berhasil menghentikan rencana Mugen Tsukyomi Madara sekaligus menyegel Sang Dewi Kelinci Kaguya Ootsutsuki, makhluk pertama pengguna chakra yang hendak menghapus eksistensi manusia dari bumi.

Kemenangan besar itu menjadi titik balik kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Jika dahulu dia dianggap remeh, lemah, bahkan selalu dibenci banyak orang, sekarang dia dipuji dan disanjung sebagai pahlawan perang, serta semua orang menghormati dirinya. Jika dahulu banyak wanita yang menjauhinya sebab sifatnya yang urakan serta penampilannya yang sangat norak karena jumpsuit orange cerahnya yang sangat menyilaukan mata, sekarang banyak wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya. Jika dahulu rival abadinya, Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki banyak fansgirl dikalangan teman-temannya, maka sekarang Uzumaki Naruto memiliki fansgirl yang bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari pada Sasuke.

Fansgirl Naruto tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia, dari rakyat jelata hingga para putri bangsawan. Fansgirlnya juga berasal dari semua umur, ada anak kecil, para remaja, bahkan sampai wanita dewasa. Kalau urusan wajah, memang harus diakui Naruto kalah tampan dari rivalnya, Sasuke. Tapi tanda lahir dipipinya yang memberi kesan imut, tubuh ideal dan atletis serta kulit berwarna tan yang memberinya kesan sexy dan hot, serta kharisma yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang pahlawan membuat wanita normal manapun tidak akan sanggup menolak pesonanya.

Dan karena pesona itu lah, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah disadari oleh pemilik yang bersangkutan, membuat pahlawan kita sering terjebak skandal dengan banyak perempuan yang berbeda-beda. Karena sejak saat itu, Naruto sudah seperti selebriti papan atas sehingga sedikit saja ada berita tentangnya langsung menjadi gosip yang cepat sekali menyebar luas. Setelah ini akan diceritakan beberapa skandal yang pernah dialami hokage kita ini dengan sederet wanita cantik dan seksi.

Dari dalam Desa Konoha sendiri, pertama seorang wanita berambut pirang berbadan super sexy, dadanya yang bombastis dan paras awet muda layaknya anak remaja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hokage kelima, Tsunade senju. Walaupun begitu, wanita ini belum menikah hingga usianya yang sudah setengah abad. Hubungan Naruto dengan Tsunade memang sangat dekat sejak duhulu, jauh sebelum perang dimulai. Hubungan layaknya antara nenek dengan cucu. Bagi Tsunade, Naruto adalah cucu angkatnya, sedangkan bagi Naruto, Tsunade adalah wanita yang menjadi walinya menggantikan Jiraiya yang telah wafat.

Namun saking dekatnya hubungan mereka, kedekatan keduanya sering diartikan lain. Banyak gosip tidak senonoh yang beredar tentang Tsunade dan Naruto yang katanya telah melakukan hubungan cinta terlarang antara nenek dan cucu. Ketika hal ini sampai ketelinga Tsunade, bangunan kantor hokage tempatnya bekerja roboh hari itu juga. Kata saksi mata disana, Tsunade mengamuk dengan wajah memerah. Entah wajah memerah itu karena malu akibat gosip tidak senonoh itu, atau wajah memerah karena malu telah ketahuan menyimpan harapannya pada pria yang dianggap cucu angkatnya itu. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tau kebenarannya, karena memang tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menyelidiki kebenaran gosip ini.

Kedua, suatu ketika Naruto pernah terlihat berjalan bersama seorang janda yang sedang hamil tua dan mereka kelihatan seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Jika setiap jalan didepan mereka berdua sesak karena banyak orang, Naruto akan membukakan jalan. Kemudian saat jalan menurun, Naruto selalu memperhatikan dengan teliti karena khawatir wanita yang sedang hamil tua itu kenapa-napa. Ketika saat jalan menanjak pun, Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati memegang tangan wanita itu untuk membantunya berjalan.

Sebenarnya Naruto saat itu hanya menemani gurunya, Kurenai sensei, kedokter kandungan untuk memeriksa keadaan bayi yang dikandungnya dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Namun Gosip tidak benar ini segera beredar luas. Hari berikutnya Naruto mendapat banyak pesan teror. Setelah diselidiki ternyata pesan teror itu berasal dari shinobi-shinobi perjaka tua yang tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto sang pahlawan. Katanya para shinobi perjaka itu menaruh harapan besar mereka pada janda kembang yang sedang hamil tua. Memang, walaupun sedang hamil tua, seorang Yuhi Kurenai tetap tampil cantik, anggun dan seksi.

Yang ketiga, Ayame, putri pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku langganan si pahlawan. Ayame adalah daya tarik dari kedai ramen ichiraku. Banyak orang yang makan di kedai ichiraku karena ramennya yang terkenal lezat, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang datang hanya untuk menikmati paras cantik putri si pemilik kedai. Naruto dan Ayame sudah dekat sejak dulu karena hanya Ayame dan ayahnya, Teuchi, saja lah yang mau menerima naruto kecil untuk makan dikedai walau saat itu naruto kecil dibenci seisi warga konoha. Dari kedekatan mereka, muncul lagi gosip tidak senonoh yang menyebutkan bahwa anak pemilik Ichiraku ramen memberikan layanan plus-plus bagi pelanggan setianya itu. Karena gosip ini, Ichiraku ramen sampai didemo warga dan terancam digusur. Untung saja Naruto cepat mengklarifikasi berita bohong ini. Jika tidak, Naruto mau makan ramen dimana lagi?. Sebenarnya sih, para pendemo itu kebanyakan adalah fansgirl-fansgirl ekstrim yang sering bentindak anarki. Makanya Naruto dapat dengan mudahnya meredakan amarah para pendemo itu.

Keempat. Mitarashi Anko. Seorang jounin wanita yang selalu berpenampilan seksi disetiap kesempatan. Dia juga simbol wanita sadistic yang tentu saja digemari banyak pria masokis. Kali ini sih bukan skandal lagi, memang benar-benar terjadi. Ketika Anko (wanita ular yang mungkin sedang dalam masa musim kawin) secara tidak sengaja menangkap feromon yang disebarkan Naruto tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri. Akibatnya perempuan ini menjadi gila. Bertindak sangat agresif, sampai menyekap naruto dikamar hotel love-love, bahkan Naruto diikat mengunakan ular-ular khusus piaraannya yang bisa menyerap chakra, membuat Naruto tidak bisa kabur. Pada saat Anko sudah melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalama saja, beruntung Naruto berhasil kabur.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sejak awal meminta tolong dalam alam bawah sadar nya kepada Kurama agar memberinya chakra untuk kabur. Pada awalnya Kurama menolak, tapi karena kasihan pada naruto yang terancam kehilangan keperjakaan, Kurama mau berbaik hati menolong. Sejak saat itu, naruto tidak pernah lagi berani bertemu apalagi berurusan dengan wanita bernama Mitarashi Anko.

Nah, yang kelima ini berasal dari luar konoha. Siapa yang tidak kenal perawan tua cantik, anggung, hot dan seksi dari Kirigakure. Pemimpin Kirigakure tertinggi itu sendiri, Mizukage kelima Mei Terumi. Sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, sudah banyak surat lamaran yang masuk kantor hokage. Bukan surat lamaran kerja, melainkan surat lamaran untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai suami para wanita pengirim surat lamaran itu. Tsunade sebagai hokage sekaligus wali Naruto tentu dengan tegas menolak semua surat lamaran itu, namun ketika Mei Terumi ikut-ikutan mengajukan lamaran, Tsunade tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tsunade ingin sekali menolak, dia tidak mau cucunya menikahi perawan tua. "Naruto itu baru 17 tahun, apa kata dunia?" begitu kata Tsunade dengan wajah memerah malu-malu. Namun karena Tsunade dan Mei itu bersahabat, ditambah lagi Tsunade tidak ingin merusak hubungan bilateral Konoha-Kiri jika menolak lamaran resmi yang diajukan oleh pemerintahan Kirigakure untuk pemimpin mereka. Mau tidak mau Tsunade terpaksa menerima lamaran itu. Karena itu lah, Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa diberangkatkan ke kiri untuk sebuah misi. Ketika sampai disana, Naruto terkejut bukan main setelah tau dia disana untuk dijodohkan dengan Mizukage kelima yang katanya perawan tua dan akan dinikahkan hari itu juga. Untung saja acara perjodohan itu gagal, entah itu gagal secara kebetulan atau disabotase, tidak ada yang tau.

Itu baru skandal dengan beberapa wanita berumur, sekarang skandal dengan gadis seumuran naruto. Kenapa wanita berumur yang didahulukan? Wajar kan, mereka lebih tua jadi harus kita hormati.

Lalu yang keenam, teman seangkatan naruto di akademi, Ino Yamanaka. Gadis paling modis di Konoha, selalu tampil ceria dengan pakaian terbuka yang selalu menunjukkan perut seksinya. Sebenarnya Ino tidak tertarik pada Naruto karena bukan tipenya. Ino hanya tertarik pada pria berkulit putih berambut hitam. Hanya saja karena suatu alasan, Ino pernah bertindak agresif mendekati Naruto, menggoda Naruto bahkan dengan cara ekstrim ala wanita malam. Karena tidak kuat akan godaan Ino, akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan berita ini segera menyebar luas dikalangan fansgirl naruto. Besoknya, puluhan wanita berpakaian sexy tiba-tiba bertindak agresif untuk mencari perhatian Naruto seperti yang dilakukan Ino kemarin. Membuat Naruto sangat kewalahan menghadapi sikap bringas para fansgirlnya itu.

Maksud Ino mendekati Naruto hanya untuk bertanya apa bunga kesukaan Sai. Teman satu tim Naruto. Waktu itu Ino baru saja bisa move on setelah patah hati akibat Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura. Dan Sai yang mukanya tidak jauh beda dengan sasuke serta cara berpakaian Sai yang sama dengan Ino, yaitu sama-sama suka memamerkan perut berhasil menarik minat Ino.

Ketujuh, ada Tenten. Tenten adalah kunoichi tomboi cantik dengan wajah dan penampilah khas gadis mandarin. Dia berada satu tahun angkatan diatas Naruto. Tenten dan Naruto hanya berteman biasa, mereka juga tidak terlalu dekat. Pada suatu hari, mereka tidak sengaja berjumpa di pemakaman pahlawan Konoha. Mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu menziarahi makan Neji Hyuga. Bagi naruto, Neji adalah teman berharga yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya diperang untuk dirinya, membuatnya mengerti arti penting sebuah nyawa. Mungkin dibenak orang lain, Tenten hanya teman satu tim dengan Neji. Tapi bagi Tenten, Neji lebih dari itu. Sampai sekarang hanya Neji pria yang mampu mencuri hati Tenten.

Keduanya sama-sama menangis didepan makam Neji karena mengenang kesedihan. Naruto berinisiatif untuk merangkul Tenten agar bisa sama-sama menguatkan diri dan Tenten sendiri tidak menolak, bahkan malah membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Melihat hal ini, seorang penjaga makam datang berteriak langsung marah-marah dan mengacungkan cangkul ditangannya kepada meraka berdua. Penjaga makam itu mengira mereka berdua adalah pasangan mesum yang sedang bermesraan di tempat sepi pemakaman Konoha. Akibat kejadian ini, Naruto dan Tenten harus menanggung malu ditertawakan seluruh teman rokie duabelas.

Selanjutnya yang kedelapan, Uzumaki Karin. Wanita cantik berkulit putih berambut merah yang suka berkeliaran dengan mini hotpants kesukaannya dan memamerkan paha putih mulus miliknya. Dia adalah keturunan Klan Uzumaki terakhir selain Naruto. Dulunya Karin adalah seorang maniak Sasuke, tapi karena ditolak bahkan pernah hampir dibunuh Sasuke dia berpindah kelain pria. Dan pria yang kena sial itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Awalnya Karin datang pada Naruto dan mengaku sebagai saudara jauh sesama Klan Uzumaki. Naruto tentu sangat senang karena masih memiliki seorang keluarga apalagi dia selalu sendiri sejak dia lahir. Menganggap Karin sebagai kakak karena Karin berusia lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Sejak saat itu, Karin dan Naruto tinggal bersama serumah sebagai satu keluarga. Walaupun banyak orang yang memprotes, namun Naruto tegas mengatakan bahwa Karin adalah keluarganya. Keluarga satu-satunya dan terakhir yang dia miliki, sehingga membuat orang yang protes bungkam.

Namun itu hanya akal-akalan Karin. Si maniak gila itu sangat agresif. Setiap ada kesempatan Karin selalu menggoda Naruto di rumah, membuat Naruto harus kerepotan menahan hasratnya sebagai lelaki. Bagaimana tidak kerepotan? Karin hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja tidur berbahan tipis jika didalam rumah. Beberapa minggu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Karin, Naruto habis kesabaran hingga bertanya pada Karin kenapa bisa berpakaian tidak sopan seperti itu. Karin berkata kalau ia menyukai Naruto. Karin sendiri beralasan kenapa memilih Naruto, adalah untuk membangun kembali Klan Uzumaki yang hampir punah dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua saja. Karena alasan yang sengaja dibuat-buat Karin ini, Naruto sempat dilanda bimbang dan dilema berhari-hari. Apa harus ia membangun kembali klan dimana ibunya berasal? pikir Naruto dibenaknya.

Untung saja tidak lama setelah itu, Orochimaru yang sudah tidak jahat muncul lalu memaksa Karin ikut membantu penelitiannya di laboratorium. Karin yang masih memiliki segel kutukan Orochimaru tentu tidak bisa membantah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Orochimaru menyelamatkan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih walau dulu Orochimaru adalah orang yang paling dibenci Naruto seantero dunia.

Kedelapan, Hanabi Hyuga. Uughh, , , gadis kecil imut dan manis ini merupakan icon loli Konoha. Pria manapun tidak akan bisa menolak keimutannya. Jika kau melihatnya, maka kau pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memeluknya, lalu mengarungkannya, membawanya pulang, dan meletakkannya didalam kandang layaknya seekor hamster imut dan lucu. Naruto pun sepertinya tidak luput dari pesona loli seorang Hanabi. Terbukti dari ditemukannya satu foto cute Hanabi di dalam dompet gama-chan milik Naruto. Foto Hanabi yang manis dan menggairahkan dimana dia sedang memakai Kimono merah muda kebesaran yang terbuka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Meperlihatkan area-area bagian tubuh khas anak gadis yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang menuju kedewasaan.

Saat mengetahui hal ini, Hinata langsung menantang Hanabi duel di dojo Hyuga. Dengan licik, Hinata mengajak Hanabi taruhan. Jika Hanabi kalah maka Hanabi tidak boleh memiliki pacar sebelum Hinata sendiri menikah. Hanabi tidak menolak, karena dia merasa dirinya lebih berbakat dan lebih kuat daripada kakaknya itu. Dulu Hanabi kecil yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda, sanggup mengalahkan Hinata. Namun ternyata Hasil duel kali ini diluar dugaan. Para tetua Hyuga yang ikut menonton duel dua pewaris klan hyuga dibuat tercengang. Hinata dengan mudahnya dalam sekejap meng-K.O Hanabi. Sejak itulah, Hanabi merasa posisinya sebagai pewaris klan terancam oleh kakaknya, dia sibuk latihan dikediaman Hyuga sehingga tidak pernah lagi keluar rumah. Akibatnya Konoha harus kehilangan satu icon loli yang sangat berharga.

Itulah beberapa skandal yang pernah menimpa Naruto muda sebelum berumah tangga. Dua tahun setelah perang, dunia mengalami keadaan darurat lagi akibat ancaman kiamat ketika bulan hendak jatuh ke bumi. Sekali lagi naruto menjadi pahlawan dalam bencana ini. Selain itu, Naruto kebetulan juga memperoleh bonus. Seorang wanita luar biasa cantik, baik hati, lembut, anggun, sopan dan bermartabat dari golongan ningrat keturunan Bangsawan Hyuga. Di konoha, hanya dia wanita satu-satunya yang mendapat titel _Yamato Nadeshiko_ , tidak ada wanita yang lebih ideal dan lebih sempurna untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup selain dia. Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Naruto beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkannya. Hinata sendiri, dia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia karena telah mendapakan hati pria impiannya sejak kecil. Sejak saat itu mereka dinobatkan menjadi pasangan paling serasi di Konoha.

Hinata itu orang yang peka, dia tau bahwa kekasih yang baru saja dia dapatkan ini masih diincar oleh banyak wanita. Fakta bahwa Naruto sang pahlawan sudah memiliki kekasih tidak membuat para fansgirl itu menyerah. Fansgirl itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto itu tipe pria setia. Namun suatu ketika, Hinata mau tidak mau harus panik. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang kata banyak orang adalah cinta pertama Naruto, bahkan Hinata sendiri harus mengiyakan, sedang dilanda depresi akibat pria yang ditunggu-tunggunya tidak kunjung pulang. Sakura Haruno, siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Wanita yang dulu selalu dikejar-kejar Naruto saat masih kecil.

Akibat depresi yang dialami Sakura, Naruto sebagai sahabat baik yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto meluangkan banyak waktu untuk menemani Sakura, memberikan banyak perhatian untuk Sakura. Sakura juga, mulai kelihatan nyaman dengan perhatian yang selalu diberikan Naruto. Bisa saja Sakura mulai menyadari arti penting Naruto dalam hidupnya atau bahkan di hati Sakura mulai mekar bunga-bunga cinta untuk Naruto. Mengetahui hal gawat ini, apakah Hinata yang lembut dan selalu sabar menerima keadaan akan diam saja? Jawabannya tentu saja TIDAK.

Hinata baru saja memperoleh apa yang selalu di impikannya sejak kecil, dan dia tidak akan melepasnya begitu mudah. Dia harus segera mengikat Naruto dengan ikatan pernikahan. Hinata membuat rencana. Berkata pada ayahnya bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi akan melamarnya, dan meminta restu. Hiashi sebagai ayah tentu saja merestuinya, siapa juga yang bisa menolak calon menantu idaman yang merupakan kandidat terkuat hokage masa depan. Ini pasti menjadi keuntungan besar bagi Klan Hyuga dalam urusan politik.

Hinata kemudian juga berkata pada Naruto, bahwa dia sudah cukup umur dan harus segera menikah atas perintah ayahnya. Bila belum ada calon suami, Hinata mengaku akan dijodohkan. Naruto yang tidak terima ini, langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang berencana akan melamar Hinata. Hinata tentu saja senang, namun dia berpesan pada Naruto agar tidak mengungkit masalah perjodohan di depan ayahnya. Naruto sih iya-iya saja... Hinata ternyata bisa berubah licik kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Naruto, terhitung sudah dua kali hinata yang dikenal sangat lembut dan baik itu berbuat licik seperti ini.

Yah akibat skandal yang terakhir ini, terpaksa Naruto harus menikah muda. Diumurnya yang belum genap 20 tahun dia sudah berumah tangga. Pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata adalah pernikahan pertama diangkatan rokie dua belas. Naruto dan Hinata menikah tidak lama setelah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, bahkan masa pacarannya saja hanya terhitung tidak lebih dari tiga bulan. Mereka menikah pada awal musim semi dibawah guguran bunga sakura dalam sebuah acara resepsi outdoor.

Apakah skandal yang menimpa naruto berhenti setelah dia berumah tangga? jawabannya, tentu saja TIDAK. Skandal terus berlanjut, bahkan yang terlibat adalah gadis-gadis dari luar konoha.

Sekarang skandal keberapa? Tadi sudah delapan, berarti yang ini kesembilan. Eh, bukan. Sakura dan Hinata masuk hitungan juga. Jadi ini berarti yang kesebelas. Lima tahun sudah Naruto hidup berumah tangga. Suatu hari, Naruto pulang dari kelas pelatihan "menjadi hokage yang baik dan benar" dibawah bimbingan langsung Tsunade Senju. Ketika dijalan, Naruto langsung dipeluk erat oleh seorang wanita bermata dengan iris sewarna manik amethys, badan mungil namun ideal, berkulit seputih porselin serta dengan poni rata menutupi dahinya. Naruto tentu saja langsung balas memeluknya.

Namun ketika Naruto mengarahkan matanya kedepan dia melihat istrinya, Hinata terngah menutup mulut, berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan wajah shock. Hinata langsung lari dari tempat itu sambil menangis. Naruto bingung, jadi dia segera melepaskan pelukan wanita itu. Awalnya Naruto mengira wanita yang memeluknya barusan adalah istrinya sendiri yang sudah mengecat rambut menjadi pirang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun setelah memperhatikan lebih seksama, baru Naruto sadar bahwa wanita itu bukan istrinya. Butuh waktu sedikit lama sampai dia ingat wanita itu bernama Shion, seorang miko pemimpin Negara Iblis.

Naruto dilanda depresi berat meratapi nasib rumah tangganya yang terancam hancur, dan depresinya bertambah saat Shion mengatakan tujuannya datang ke Konoha adalah menagih janji Naruto yang akan menikahi dirinya. Tidak lama setelah insiden itu, Naruto dan Shion digiring ke kantor hokage. Di depan Kakashi, Naruto bersikeras bahwa dia tidak pernah membuat janji untuk menikahi Shion. Shion juga tak mau kalah, dia ingat betul bahwa Naruto berjanji menikahinya. Akhirnya dihadirkan lah satu orang saksi. Sakura Haruno, yang katanya berada di tempat kejadian waktu perjanjian tersebut dibuat. Sakura bersaksi bahwa Shion memang telah melamar Naruto dan naruto juga telah menyetujuinya. Namun saat itu lamaran Shion diucapkan dengan kata-kata implisit, jadi Naruto yang bodoh dan berotak dangkal itu tidak mengerti dan langsung mengiyakan saja tanpa berpikir.

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan kalau lamaran Shion tidak sah. Shion pulang dengan perasaan kecewa, namun dia meminta kepada Konoha banyak sekali uang sebagai ganti rugi akan penantiannya pada Naruto selama 6 tahun dan insiden memalukan yang menimpanya. Kali ini Kakashi yang ikut kena getahnya. Kakashi di maki-maki para tetua karena menghabiskan separuh kas Konoha. Naruto sendiri terpaksa harus mengurus rumah sendirian karena Hinata pulang kerumah orang tuanya dengan membawa serta kedua balita mereka selama 2 minggu.

Lanjut lagi yang kedua belas, skandal dengan pemimpin Negera Nadeshiko. Suatu negara dimana para wanita yang berkuasa. Sistem matrilineal dijalankan dinegara ini yaitu dimana sistem warisan, hakim, perwalian baik dalam pernikahan maupun acara lainnya dipegang oleh wanita, bukan laki-laki. Pemimpinnya pun juga seorang wanita. Sekarang dipimpin oleh Shizuka, wanita paling kuat dinegara ini. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan surai yang membingkai kedua pipinya. Shizuka adalah wanita cantik dan memiliki badan ideal yang membuat iri wanita lainnya dan menjadi incaran banyak pria berada.

Umur Shizuka sudah 24 tahun, dan dia sekarang harus bersuami untuk mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi negara. Sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa syarat seorang suami bagi pemimpin negara haruslah orang yang kuat, dan satu-satunya pria yang Shizuka kenal sebagai orang terkuat adalah Naruto. Pria yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam duel saat dia berumur 16 tahun. Hanya dengan bermodal keyakinan ini dan sebuah perjanjian antara keduanya saat berpisah dahulu, Shizuka pergi ke Konoha untuk menjemput calon suaminya.

Namun ketika sampai dikonoha siang hari, apa yang didapat Shizuka? Ternyata Naruto, calon suaminya itu sudah menikah dan sudah punya dua anak pula. Mengetahui fakta ini, dengan amarah yang meluap-luap Shizuka mengamuk di Konoha. Dia seperti monster. Banyak orang tua yang mengira apakah kyubi mengamuk lagi disiang bolong? Insiden amukan ini langsung reda, ketika Naruto yang turun tangan. Setelah berbicara empat mata, Shizuka pulang dengan hati sedih tentunya. Tapi Shizuka cukup lega saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya pasti menemukan cinta sejati, tanpa terikat sebuah perjanjian konyol antara Jiraiya sang Gama-Sannin dengan guru Shizuka dahulu.

Tapi masalah sepertinya belum selesai, orang-orang tentu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa bisa ada orang mengamuk? Lalu tersebar lah gosip kalau yang mengamuk itu adalah wanita simpanan Naruto, mereka pernah berjanji akan menikah secara resmi sebelumnya. Setelah tim ninja pencari gosip menyelidiki (ini kesatuan tim ninja khusus terbaru di Konoha), mereka mendapatkan hasil bahwa wanita yang mengamuk adalah Shizuka, pemimpin Negara Nadeshiko. Gosip ini sempat menjadi treading topic nomer satu di Konoha sehingga membuat Klan Hyuga menanggung malu. Hiashi sebagai ketua klan menjemput paksa putrinya beserta 2 cucunya hingga masalah ini selesai diatasi.

Nomer tiga belas. Seorang wanita dengan julukan Putri Padang Pasir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Temari, kakak tertua dari Kazekage Kelima. Temari sudah bersuami, namanya Shikamaru. Entah karena angin apa, mereka berdua bertengkar. Memang sih pasangan suami istri ini selalu terlihat ribut karena sifat keras Temari berbanding terbalik dengan sifat pemalas Shikamaru. Namun kali ini Temari yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan suaminya, lari keluar dari rumah.

Lama berlari, Temari merasa lapar. Kemudian singgah di sebuah restoran dan disana dia bertemu Naruto. Naruto sedang makan sendiri, Temari yang tidak mengenal siapapun disana, langsung saja duduk dimeja berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto tentu terkejut, tapi melihat kondisi Temari, dia langsung mengerti kalau istri sahabatnya ini sedang dalam masalah. Memang benar kalau Naruto terkenal sebagai orang paling tidak peka jika menerima sinyal-sinyal cinta dari banyak perempuan. Namun lain halnya untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain, dia nomor satu untuk itu.

Melihat kondisi Temari yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan, dan sisa jejak air mata di wajah cantiknya, membuat Naruto mengerti kalau wanita yang selalu terlihat tegas dan kuat ini sedang dilanda masalah yang tidak mudah. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, Naruto selalu bersedia menolong, apapun itu termasuk menjadi tempat curhat. Dengan sedikit bujukan, akhirnya Temari menceritakan semua permasalahannya kepada Naruto. Setelahnya naruto yang terkenal bodoh memberikan sarannya, dan dengan senyum hangat secerah mentari Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Temari lalu memberikan semangat. Mendengar kata penyemangat dari Naruto, Temari tertegun lalu menatap Naruto lama dengan wajah merona merah. Mungkin saja Temari terperangkap juga dalam jerat pesona sang hokage, sama seperti fansgirl yang masih tetap ada walau Naruto sudah cukup lama berumah tangga.

Saat itulah, seorang anggota Klan Nara kebetulan lewat didepan restoran. Melihat hal ini, dia shock. Bagaimana mungkin? Seorang hokage terhormat yang sudah memiliki istri cantik keturunan bangsawan, bisa selingkuh dengan wanita lain, istri penasehatnya pula. Dan lagi, yang lebih mengejutkan wanita itu ialah istri ketua klan yang menaungi dirinya. Ini berita besar, menurut dia. Setelah menceritakan gosip ini pada teman sesama Klan, berita ini langsung heboh besar di internal Klan Nara. Shikamaru sih, adem ayem saja dan enak enakan tidur dikamar. Dia yakin sekali Naruto itu orang baik, tidak mengkhianati teman, dan yang pasti tidak akan main serong. Tapi otak jenius Shikamaru sepertinya tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan kalau istrinya juga wanita biasa yang bisa saja ikut terperangkap dalam jerat pesona Naruto.

Beralih pada skandal keempat belas. Tsuci no Kuni, tepatnya desa tersembunyi Iwagakure hiduplah seorang wanita paling perkasa didunia, dia menjadi pemimpin militer terkuat dinegara itu sejak masih muda. Dia cucu Tsucikage Ketiga, nama wanita itu Kurotsuchi dan dia sekarang yang menjadi tsucikage keempat menggantikan kakeknya yang menderita encok kronis akut yang mengakibatkan kakeknya tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Sebagai wanita, kurotsuci belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Bukan karena ia tidak menarik, dia sangat cantik malah, tubuhnya langsing dan badannya tinggi semampai. Tapi karena kekuatan dan keperkasaan yang melekat pada dirinya, membuat tidak ada seorang pun pria yang berani mendekat. Dan sekarang Kurotsuci sudah berumur 29 tahun, usia yang sudah lewat sedikit bagi wanita untuk menikah.

Sebentar lagi umurnya 30 tahun. Menurut mitos di Iwagakure, jika seorang wanita belum menikah hingga berumur 30 tahun maka wanita itu akan menjadi perawan tua selamanya. Dan parahnya, Kurotsuci mempercayai mitos itu. Hal ini mimpi buruk baginya, Kurotsuci tidak mau seperti teman sejawat kage lainnya yaitu Mei Terumi atau Tsunade masih melajang dan menjadi perawan tua hingga sekarang. Kurotsuci tidak ingin hal seperti itu menimpa dirinya. Dan sejak itulah, dia mulai mencari dan memilih-milih pria yang akan dijadikan suaminya. Sebagai wanita kuat dan perkasa tentu dia ingin suami yang kuat dan perkasa pula.

Kurotsuci melihat beberapa foto pria hebat dan kuat dimeja kerjanya. Kandidat pertama, Darui sang raikage dari kumogakure. Setelah melihat fotonya, uuuuh, . . , ga banget deh menurut Kurotsuci. Kumis dan rambut putih kayak orang ubanan, keliatan terlalu ketuaan. Lebih baik dijadikan kakek saja, kan rambut dan kumisnya sama-sama putih seperti rambut dan kumis kakek Oonoki. Kandidat kedua, Choujuro, Mizukage dari Kirigakure, sekali liat aja jadi illfeel. Penampilannya terlalu feminim untuk seorang pria, mungkin dia banci.

selanjutnya ada Kazekage dari Suna, Gaara. Ganteng sih, umur juga ga beda jauh, lebih tua kurotsuci 3 tahun saja. Tapi wajahnya itu loh awet muda banget, masih seperti remaja 17 tahun terus badannya kecil lagi. Nanti kalau menikah, dikira orang Tsuchikage Iwagakure penyuka Bronies alias brondong manis. Lanjut, The last Uchiha, Woow, nih pria paling tampan, keren, dan cool yang pernah Kurotsuci liat. Tapi begaimana mendekatinya, Uchiha Sasuke terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan cuek pada semua wanita. Sakura aja butuh waktu belasan tahun agar mendapat cinta Uchiha itu, sehingga sekarang bisa menjadi istrinya. bagaimana dengan dirinya? dia hanya punya waktu setahun lagi untuk mencari suami. Eh tunggu, . . . Sudah punya Istri, Lewati Uchiha itu.

Foto terakhir, foto Nanadaime Hokage. Keliatan berwibawa, penuh pesona, imut, macho, hot, seksi dan uughhh,,,, bikin ga tahan pikir Kurotsuci ngeres. Tapi dia kan juga sudah punya istri. Aaah, massa bodoh, daripada jadi perawan tua pikir Kurotsuci. Keputusan diambil dengan foto terakhir yang dia liat. Kurotsuci pun membuat rencana busuk. Dengan dalih membuat kerja sama untuk meningkatkan hubungan bilateral, dia membuat rencana tersembunyi menculik si hokage ketujuh ke Iwa.

Namun rencana ini tercium oleh seseorang dari Klan Hyuga. Akibatnya, Klan Hyuga menentang kerja sama itu, lalu mengancam akan membatalkan rencana investasi bisnis Klan Hyuga di iwagakure serta menarik seluruh sahamnya pada beberapa perusahaan besar disana. Kurotsuci sangat shock, dia tidak ingin negara yang dipimpinnya dilanda krisis moneter hingga jatuh miskin, ini sangat memalukan untuknya sebagai pemimpin dari salah satu negara besar.

Kurotsuci akhirnya mundur dan membatalkan rencana busuknya. Satu hal penting yang dilupakan Kurotsuci, istri Nanadaime Hokage itu adalah putri sulung ketua Klan Hyuga, klan terkuat dan terkaya yang merajai semua segmen bisnis di dunia shinobi saat ini. Hingga sekarang belum ada yang pernah berani macam-macam dengan putri sulung Hyuga itu.

Masih ada, yang kelima belas. Wanita bernama Fujikaze Yukie, atau namanya yang lain yaitu Kazahana Koyuki. Dia pemimpin negara salju sekaligus seorang artis papan atas dengan nama akrab Koyuki-hime. Wanita yang sudah berumur 36 tahun ini masih terlihat sangat cantik, kulitnya yang seputih salju, matanya sebiru langit dengan dihiasi rambut panjang hitam berkilau. Dia seorang yang sangat kaya raya. Negara salju yang dipimpinnya merupakan penghasil tambang kristal berharga mahal. Pekerjaan sebagai artis juga menyumbang jumlah tidak sedikit kedalam pundi-pundi uang miliknya. Sebab itulah, sejak dulu hingga sekarang sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah pria yang sudah melamarnya, namun sepertinya Koyuki-hime belum tertarik berkeluarga sehingga sampai sekarang masih singel. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengikuti jejak Tsunade dan Mei.

Suatu malam, diadakan pesta besar di konoha. Lebih tepatnya Konoha bagian atas, tempat banyaknya bangunan-bangunan modern berdiri. Pesta ini adalah pesta peresmian gedung teater dan opera terbesar didunia shinobi yang mampu menampung hingga 120.000 penonton. Gedung ini juga didesain untuk pertunjukan music dan orkestra. Banyak orang-orang penting hadir, para kage, mantan kage, wakil klan-klan ternama tidak lupa puluhan artis terkenal termasuk Koyuki-hime hadir pada pesta itu.

Tim 7 generesi lama sedang berdiri dekat sebuah meja. Ada Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berbicara entah topik apa yang dibahas. Melihat mereka berempat, Koyuki-hime segera kesana karena dia ingat mereka lah yang dahulu pernah menolongnya. Setelah saling menyapa dan berbicara singkat mengenang masa lalu, Sasuke dan istrinya pergi karena ada urusan. Kakashi juga pergi, mungkin hendak membaca novel mesum kesukaannya. Tersisa lah Naruto dan Koyuki berdua. Melihat Naruto yang sekarang, Koyuki tidak menyangka bocah berisik dan urakan dulu tumbuh menjadi pria hebat dan mempesona seperti ini. Tidak tahan lagi, Koyuki akhirnya memeluk Naruto erat dan lama untuk melepas rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

Kemudian mereka berbicara akrab sambil sesekali tertawa karena candaan Naruto. Mereka berdua tidak sadar ada beberapa orang yang memfoto adegan pelukan mereka tadi. Ya jelas lah, , , Mereka berdua sangat terkenal sehingga tidak sedikit wartawan yang selalu menguntit keseharian mereka. Ini tentu saja berita bagus untuk dunia hiburan. Besoknya setelah acara peresmian itu, gosip panas Naruto dan Koyuki menjadi treading topic nomor 1 didunia shinobi. Baik itu di media televisi, media cetak, internet dan sosial media. Dan tentunya ini berdampak pada kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto. Hinata memang tidak pulang kerumah ayahnya, tapi Hinata minta pisah ranjang selama tiga bulan sebagai hukuman karena Naruto mau-maunya dipeluk wanita lain. Ini benar-benar siksaan buat Naruto.

Yah, segitu aja dulu. masih banyak skandal-skandal lain yang tidak kalah panas menimpa Nandaime Hokage.

 **~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**

 **AN :** Ada 15 skandal, dengan 15 wanita. Wow, ada yang mau nambah lagi ga nih? Siapa lagi wanita yang belum kena skandal? Heheeee, engga kok. Ini beneran udah Fin.

Cerita ini sengaja hanya berisi narasi saja, aku mau belajar menulis naskah yang full dari sudut pandang ketiga tanpa percakapan. Anggap saja cerita ini seperti kumpulan gosip yang di beritakan diakhir tahun sebagai tutup buku tahunan selebriti. Inspirasinya ku dapat ketika membuat fic My Cute Sister, dari fic itu sudah ada dua skandal Naruto. Terus kupikir kenapa ga dibuat banyak aja sekalian? Dan inilah hasilnya. Beberapa kejadian dalam fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fanfic milik author lain yang pernah aku baca dulu.

Yah, kurang percaya diri sebenarnya ketika aku mempublish fic ini. Aku bukan orang humoris, cenderung santai dan hanya tertawa jika bersama teman dekat saja. Hanya sebagai pengalihan fokus sementara dari dua fic MC yang ku kerjakan. Kalau genre lain, aku bisa dengan mudah menentukan genrenya tapi kalau untuk genre humor, kalian para pembaca lah yang menentukannya. Yaah, semoga saja tidak terlalu garing dan mampu sedikit menghibur kalian yang membaca fic ini.


End file.
